Vadé retro téléphone
by crazysnape
Summary: os.songfic. Draco se rend à une soirée de lancement, celle-ci prend un tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas... slash HPDM


Disclaimers : l'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de JKR, la chanson est quant à elle est à Bénabar

ATTENTION : cette histoire traite d'une relation HOMOSEXUELLE explicite, si vous n'aimez pas, n'allez pas plus loin

Rating : R

Bonjour à tous, alors voilà, ceci est ma première song-fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je précise que je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire (mon train part dans 2 heure... oh merde, je suis trèèèss en retard) et comme je voulais absolument le poster avant de partir je me suis lancée. Alors bonne lecture à tous. 

* * *

Vadé rétro téléphone

En sonnant à la porte de chez Monsieur Van Der Burke, je savais déjà que j'allais m'ennuyer. Pourquoi est-ce que je le savais ? Peut-être parce que chaque soirée de lancement se déroulait de la même façon. J'arrivais à chaque fois seul, bien habillé, blasé par ce qui m'entourais, et passais la soirée entouré de crétin sans cervelle en quête d'un beau parti...et je repartais avec l'un d'entre à mon bras pour m'envoyer en l'air (mais cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement). Entre temps, il y avait eu des discours barbants, la présentation du produit, des petits fours un peu durs et de l'alcool plus ou moins bon. Rien de bien folichon, en somme.

Ce soir là, j'étais venu pour la présentation d'un nouveau parfum.

Le mien.

Mon bébé comme ils disent au labo. J'avais voyagé de par le monde pour en trouver chaque fragrance. Ça avait mon bonheur pendant près de deux ans, venir chaque matin au labo pour travailler sur mes essences, tout ça jusqu'à trouver le mélange parfait. Ce parfum au goût un peu musqué, un poil sucré... ce parfum indescriptible.

A mes yeux, c'était le parfum du bonheur. Cette odeur si particulière était tellement imprimée en moi qu'elle en était devenu une obsession, _mon_ obsession.

J'avais d'ailleurs voulu qu'on la baptise ainsi, obsession. Cela lui allait si bien ... mais non. Il avait fallu que ces crétins de publicitaire aient leurs mots à dire et surtout qu'ils s'y opposent. Cela aurait parait-il un relent de « déjà vu », et avec lequel il serait impossible de créer une campagne aussi accrocheuse qu'innovante.

Alors je suis là, devant cette grande porte en chêne massif à tenter de fabriquer le sourire de bonheur supposer se trouver sur le visage du créateur d'un parfum sur le point de faire sa première entrée dans le monde. Et pour tout dire c'était dur.

Mon bébé m'avait été cruellement arraché, j'étais même prêt à parier qu'on lui avait donné un nom débile.

« Passion, le parfum des hommes qui en veulent ». Beurk.

« 'Mien' Le parfum qu'on ne laisse plus s'échapper... » Re-beurk.

Ce genre de slogan était à mes yeux aussi insipide que plat, et me dégoûtais, il me faisait regretter d'avoir mis mon don au profit des autres.

J'avais toujours eu une sorte de passion pour les odeurs. Très jeune, j'avais commencé à les classer dans ma tête. A l'époque de Poudlar, je savais très bien ce qu'on se moquait de mon air pincé, mais la vérité était que si j'ai toujours marché avec le nez en l'air c'était non pas parce que je me sentais supérieur, mais parce qu'ainsi je captais plus d'odeur, et que je les emmagasinais plus facilement, surtout une qui m'enivrais. Je n'avais jamais réussis à la situer de précisément. Elle semblait être partout, mais ne pas avoir de source précise. Pendant longtemps, mettre un nom sur cette odeur avait été mon but suprême, plus que de dépasser Granger au classement, ou de vaincre Potter au Quidditch. Mais lorsque les années passant, je n'y étais pas parvenu, j'avais décidé de recréer cette odeur, pour continuer à en profiter.

Ce rêve avait bien entendu été retardé par la guerre, mais malgré tout j'y étais arrivé. Et si j'étais là aujourd'hui devant cette porte c'était pour parachever ce rêve, pour faire découvrir au mon cet arôme unique. Je savais que l'odeur n'était pas absolument identique à celle de Poudlar, seul la source même de l'odeur pouvait atteindre cette perfection, mais cela s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Toutes les personnes ayant eu la chance de la sentir déjà avait ressentit la même chose, cet incroyable envoûtement, qui vous prenait aux tripes et faisait que cette odeur était à présent une partie de vous.

Des pas retentirent derrière moi, et je me décidais enfin à sonner, plus ou moins prêt pour le calvaire qui s'annonçait.

Un maître d'hôtel, vêtu en noir et blanc vint m'ouvrir la porte.

«Monsieur Black, Le vestiaire se trouve sur votre droite, et la salle de réception à gauche. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée.»

Après avoir fait un petit signe de tête en guise de réponse, je déposais à contrecoeur ma veste, me promettant de venir la chercher dès que possible. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de réception, la pénétrais d'un pas aussi décidé que calme, et jetais un coup d'oeil à droite et à gauche, et c'est à cet instant que je le vis.

Le flacon du parfum.

Celui-ci était tout petit, rond, d'un vert pal étrangement familier qui sans véritable raison gonfla mon coeur d'espoir.

Je m'approchais lentement pour le regarder de plus près, et lu le slogan.

« Obsession, on ne vous oubliera jamais... »

Une sensation de chaleur intense me parcourut.

C'était exactement ce que j'avais toujours ressenti. Ce parfum m'avait envoûté depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Il était devenu une partie de moi.

Je sursautais en sentant une main s'abattre brusquement sur mon épaule.

«Draco, Joan a finalement réussit à vous faire quitter votre table de travail à ce que je vois !»

Je me retournais, un sourire légèrement coincé aux lèvres.

«Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est incroyable ce qu'une jeune femme peut faire avec un petit peu de persuasion...»

«Un peu ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire jeune homme ; elle a dû fermer le laboratoire, changer les serrures en votre absence et vous menacez de ne pas rouvrir avant trois semaines pour vous convaincre !

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre

«Un peu beaucoup, quelle importance ? Ce qui compte c'est que je sois là, non ? J'ai d'ailleurs une petite question à vous poser. J'ai remarqué que le parfum portait finalement le nom que je lui avais donné, pas que cela m'ennuie, mais je m'interroge. Pourquoi avoir changer d'avis ?

«Voyez vous mon ami, il y a certain offre que l'on ne peut pas décliner. Nous avons été contacté par une nouvelle agence, les Gryffendars, qui nous a proposé une campagne si belle qu'il nous a été impossible de la refuser. Surtout qu'ils sont excellent dans ce qu'ils font. C'est une agence toute jeune mais qui a déjà réalisé l'exploit de s'aligner avec les plus grands.»

Les sonorités, plus que familière de ce nom me firent lever la tête.

«Les Gryffendards ?»

«Oui c'est ça, vous connaissez ? La publicité pour la retraite de Maurice, c'est eux, celle avec la gamine qui mange des pâtes c'est encore eux, ils sont géniaux.»

J'hésitais un instant avant de poser la question qui me dévorait les lèvres. Cela devait être une coïncidence. Je n'avais jamais rencontré qui que ce soit de Poudlar depuis que j'avais quitté le monde sorcier 6 ans auparavant. Qu'une union Serpentard /Gryffondor ait pu se créer au point que certain créer ensemble une entreprise fleurissante me semblait impensable. Je finis pas céder à la curiosité et par poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres et demandais si il pouvait me révéler les noms des personnes qui avaient travaillés sur la campagne. Sous prétextes de les remercier pour le travail qu'ils avaient réalisé.

Monsieur Van Der Burke me regarde, légèrement interloqué, puis se met à réfléchir et dit.

«Il y a Nott, Evans, Lovegood, ...Weasley...Zabini... il en manque un mais là je ne me souviens plus. Vous les connaissez ?»

Bien que pour chacun de ces noms (à part Evans) un visage plus que familier était apparut devant mes yeux, Je me repris et fis comme si rien ne c'était passé.

«Non, je ne pense pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont fait un excellent travail, ils ont su capter ce à quoi je pensais en créant Obsession... oh, excusez moi je vais devoir vous quitter, j'aperçois Vanessa qui me fait signe. On se voit plus tard ?»

«Mais bien sur, allez-y... On ne fait pas attendre une jolie dame comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?»

Après un petit sourire de connivence, je m'éclipsais en directions de la susnommée Vanessa, mais déviait bien rapidement, n'ayant vraiment aucune intention de parler à celle que je savais être une vraie poufiasse.

Je traversais ainsi la salle, saluant les uns, buvant une coupe de champagne avec les autres, le tout avec mon sourire le plus factif. C'était étonnant de voir combien les vielles habitudes revenaient vite, parler pour ne rien dire, faire semblait de rire, feindre d'être heureux d'être là alors que mon voeux le plus cher étais d'être à mille lieux d'ici, assis devant ma télé à m'abrutir devant une émission crétine que les programmateurs prennent plaisir à nous mettre.

Je m'apprêtais à m'éclipser discrètement lorsque pour la seconde fois de la soirée, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

«Draco ! Vous voilà, j'étais justement en train de dire à Harry combien vous étiez satisfait du travail que ses amis et lui avaient fait pour la campagne. Draco, voici Mr Evans, Harry, je vous présente Mr Black, notre merveilleux créateur.»

Instinctivement, ma main c'était tendu, j'étais parfaitement conscient de me trouver dans la même situation que 17 ans auparavant. La main tendue en signe d'amitié en direction d'Harry Potter, car je n'avais pas le moindre doute, Harry Potter et Harry Evans n'était qu'une seule et même personne. Ces grands yeux verts, dans lesquels on pouvait lire autant de chagrin, séquelle de la guerre et de ses inévitables pertes que d'innocence, étaient toujours cachés par de petites lunettes noires, en métal, les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé, comme si la guerre et le sang n'étaient qu'un horrible cauchemar. La seule différence venait de ses vêtements qui n'étaient plus des guenilles trois fois trop grandes mais qui le seyaient à ravir, laissant deviner un corps pour le moins alléchant.

Je fut tiré de ma contemplation par le contacte doux et ferme à la fois d'une main contre la mienne.

Je leva les yeux et croisais les siens qui me regardaient fixement un respect empli d'un bonheur évidement s'y lisait.

«Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mr Black. Votre oeuvre est une pure merveille.»

Mr Black ? Était il possible qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnu. Aurions nous enfin la possibilité d'apprendre à nous connaître loin des regards critiques du monde dans lequel nous sommes nés ? Sans idée préconçu ?

«Merci, je dois vous avouer que j'en suis assez fier, mais parlez moi plutôt de cette campagne, Mr Evans, d'après les photos que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir ici ou là, elle m'a l'air des plus intéressantes...»

Mr Van Der Burk intervint à cet instant.

«Je crois que je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement, surtout que je viens d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je dois a-bso-lu-ment saluer...»

Je le suivis un instant du regard avant de me tourner vers Harry en souriant.

«Alors Mr Evans»

«Harry, je vous en pris appelez moi Harry.»

«Très bien Harry, mais il faut que ce soit réciproque, moi, c'est Draco.»

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

«Alors Harry, racontez moi tout !»

Harry leva un sourcil, perplexe.

«Sur la campagne.»

«Ah, bien sur, alors voilà...»

Je l'écoutais me parler, émerveillé. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait durant nos 7 année à Poudlar. Je l'écoutais l'expliquer avec passion les divers projets qu'ils avaient pour le parfum, je lui posais des questions sur son agence et découvris pourquoi elle s'appelait « Gryffendars.

Théodore Nott, un Serpentard à la magie très puissante, mais complètement renfermer avec épousé une Weasley... Ginny.

Mon vieil ami Blaise, celui qu'on appelait « le cerveau de Serpentard » avec épousé le cerveau des Gryffondors, la fille de Moldu, j'ai nommé Hermione Granger.

Greg, mon ancien garde du corps, était avec Luna Lovegood, Loufoca, et ils attendaient apparemment leur deuxième enfant.

Quand à Pansy elle était avec Ron Weasley, la belette.

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'assimiler sans broncher les nouvelles fracassantes que me faisait Harry, mais c'était dur.

Comment tous mes anciens amis avaient-ils pu changer au point de s'acoquiner avec des Gryfondors, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je les avais tous perdu de vu peu après l'école, car n'ayant pas voulu prendre part au conflit plus que nécessaire, je m'étais enfuis dès que possible. Et là, je découvrais qu'ils avaient tous choisit la voix de la lumière, qu'ils étaient tous devenus amis avec leurs anciens adversaires.

C'était étrange.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune bague au doigt d'Harry, et de lui demander, l'air de rien mais écoutant la réponse avec grand intérêt, si il ne se sentait pas trop seul au milieu de tous ces couples.

Harry m'avait regardé, une légère pointe de douleur dans le regard, et m'avait répondu doucement qu'il était difficile pour ses compagnons de s'intégrer à leur groupe dont les liens étaient aussi forts qu'ancien.

Je fis un mouvement de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, puis un silence gêné tomba entre nous. Puis la discussion reprit, mener par Harry qui me posa toutes sortes de questions, sur mon travail, ma vie, et je pris tout mon temps pour lui répondre. Je n'aimais pas parler de moi, je ne l'avais jamais aimé, mais aujourd'hui rien de semblais pouvoir m'arrêter. Parler avec Harry avec un petit goût de paradis, c'était si simple, si évident que cela me faisait presque peur. Comment pouvais-je être aussi à l'aise, aussi sincère avec lui alors que nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis des années et que même alors nous ne nous parlions pas.

Moi qui pensais repartir au plus vite, me voyais être toujours là, plus de 3 heures après, à discuter, légèrement flirter avec un homme que j'avais cru haïr une bonne partie de ma vie.

Les invités commençaient à partir, et moi je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais rester là à parler avec Harry, à profiter de sa présence, mais je savais que le temps qui nous restait s'amenuisait peu à peu. Tel un sablier dont le sable nous filait entre les doigts.

Nous avons fini par nous diriger vers le vestiaire, à contrecoeur, puis vers la porte.

J'avais le coeur lourd. Je ne voulais pas de cette séparation.

Soudain, Harry d'était arrêté et m'avait regardé, en rougissant. Il avait baissé les yeux, et m'avait demandé dans un souffle.

«Tuveuxvenirboirunverreàlamaison ?»

Au premier abord, je n'avais pas compris. Puis au fur et à mesure que mon cerveau déchiffrait sa demande, mon sourire s'élargissait. Et j'avais hoché la tête. Harry, s'était détendu imperceptiblement.

Je l'avais suivit dans ma voiture, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, mais c'était peine perdue puisque dès que je l'avais suivi dans son appartement, tous mes efforts avaient été réduit à néant. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait calmer les battements de mon coeur, ni l'envie que j'avais de cet homme.

Ce qui me touchait le plus était la timidité en Harry. Voir cet homme qui avait franchis tant d'épreuve pour en arriver là ou il était aujourd'hui, qui avait pas tant de fois fait face au plus grand des mages noir être intimidé par moi était aussi surprenant que merveilleux.

Malgré le désir que j'avais de lui, malgré mon envie de faire avancer les choses, je ne pouvais pas. Il me fallait aller son rythme, et surtout lui révélé que Draco Black n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, le garçon qu'il avait détesté pendant toute sa scolarité, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Comment le faire sans risquer de briser le lien qui commençait à se former entre nous.

Harry me fit signe de m'installer dans le salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

La pièce était des plus sobres. Elle était plutôt grande, les murs blancs étaient rehaussé par différents tableaux aux couleurs chatoyantes, quelques plantes vertes reposaient ici et là, une petite table de bois clair était entouré de canapé, et sur le mur se trouvait un Home cinéma.

Harry réapparut, avec dans chaque main une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et dit.

«Tu sais.»

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un fait. Et Harry hocha lentement la tête.

«J'ai toujours su.»

«Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis ?»

Harry avait haussé les épaules.

«Tu avais l'air de tenir à cette histoire d'anonymat, et puis, j'avais envie qu'on se découvre sans tous les masques que l'on avait toujours porté en présence l'un de l'autre. Sans la haine, sans le mépris... et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai découvert.»

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Harry prit une jolie teinte rosée, et je ne l'en trouvais que plus beau, ses yeux étaient étincelants, ses lèvres brillantes étaient aussi roses que ses joues. C'en était trop, sans réfléchir, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas le baiser passionné dont je rêvais, mais une simple caresse, un effleurement très léger, comme si je craignais qu'il ne s'éloigne, c'est d'ailleurs était le cas. Mais ma crainte n'est pas fondée et je vis au contraire s'avancer vers moi, se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent à leur tour les miennes. Elles glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire, caressantes, hésitantes, avant de se poser dans le creux de mon cou. Mon coeur manqua un battement tandis que sa langue, chaude, entrait en contacte avec ma peau. Sa bouche remonta jusqu'à mon oreille laissant une trace humide sur son passage, et il commença à taquiner le lobe celle-ci, le suçant, le mordillant...

J'étais véritablement pétrifiée.

C'était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais ressentit rien de tel.

Comment faisait-il pour allumer un tel brasier en mo,i en moins de trois mouvements de langue ? Sans même que nous ne nous soyons véritablement embrassé ?

Je sentis son souffle chaud ainsi que le mouvement de ses lèvres contre mon oreille, et poussait un soupire de bonheur, quelle sensation exquise ! Puis, Harry se tendit, avant de s'écarter. Je compris à son air un peu gêné, un brin perplexe qu'il devait m'avoir parler et qu'il avait pris mon manque de réponse pour un refus.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser les choses terminer ainsi. C'était impossible. En une seconde je comblais l'écart qui s'était creusé entre nous et posait avec avidité ma bouche sur la sienne, glissant une main dans son dos et l'autre autour de sa taille. Je caressais de la langue le pourtour de sa bouche, avant de la glisser à l'intérieur de cet antre enchanteur.

Le premier toucher de nos langues fut électrifiant, puis elles commencèrent à se mêler, à se caresser. Harry avait un goût merveilleux, une pointe de champagne, un soupçon de fruit, mais la saveur qui prédominait était la sienne, et ça je n'en doutais pas.

Ma main remonta lentement le long de son dos, tendrement, avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux, si doux. Je sentis ses mains tirer les pans de ma chemise, impatientes, avant de se glisser dessous et de partir à la découverte de mon corps. Elles touchèrent chaque courbe, chaque creux de mon corps et je frissonnais autant de plaisir que de bonheur anticipé car je savais déjà que ce qui m'attendais ne ressemblait en rien à tous ce que j'avais pu vivre jusque là.

D'un même mouvement, nous nous étions écartés pour ôter d'un geste habile nos chemises qui devenaient gênantes.

Nous étions là.

L'un à côté de l'autre.

Perdu dans la contemplation de ce qui venait de nous être dévoilé.

Il était magnifique.

Son torse était musclé mais toute en finesse, sa peau rendue brune par le soleil luisait, elle paraissait si douce, si soyeuse que bientôt je me levais, lentement.

Il me suivit du regard, ses yeux se baladant sur mon corps, un sourire plus qu'appréciateur aux lèvres tandis que je m'installais à califourchon que ses genoux. Face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Puis soudain, comme si un signal invisible nous avait été donné tout recommença. Nos mains coquines et curieuses exploraient nos corps, nos lèvres se liaient dans des baisers enflammés. Plus cela ne fut plus suffisant, je quittais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer au reste de son visage, en embrassant chaque millimètre de peau, car à mes yeux chaque parcelle de lui était un véritable appel. Ses yeux, ses pommettes, ses joues, la ligne de sa mâchoire... son cou... son cou avait un goût délicieux, unique et chacun de mes baisers lui arrachait un gémissement de plaisir. J'adorais l'entendre gémir, ses gémissements étaient pour moi la plus belle des mélodies.

Je poursuivis ma descente, m'arrêtant sur le téton droit que je mordillais avec délice, le sentant durcir dans ma bouche. D'un mouvement brusque je sentis le dossier du canapé s'écouler, et d'un mouvement agile, il inversa nos positions. Je me retrouvais allongé sous lui, mes mains retenues prisonnières des siennes au dessus de ma tête. Ses yeux me fixaient tandis que son corps se frottait contre le mien, m'excitant plus que je ne l'étais déjà (si tant est que ce soit possible). Nos coeurs pressés l'un contre l'autre battait au même rythme, si rapide.

Son souffle haletant caressant mes lèvres tandis que son visage s'abaissait lentement vers le mien pour me donner un baiser qui me coupa littéralement la souffle. Il commença à descendre embrassant mon cou, honorant chacun de mes tétons d'une attention particulière, laissant un véritable incendie sur son passage, s'arrêtant sur mon nombril. Sa langue, taquine joua avec lui, s'amusant à la pénétrer puis à en ressortir tout en le suçant goulûment. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à la boucle de ma ceinture, dont il me débarrassa rapidement.

Mes mains étaient à présent libres mais j'étais incapable de m'en servir. J'étais comme une marionnette entre ses mais. Il ôta mon pantalon, prenant soin de ne pas toucher à mon boxer et bien que ce qui se trouvait dessous me faisait mal de tant l'appeler, il se contenta de l'effleurer des lèvres par dessus le tissu avant de poursuivre sa descente. J'avais envie de hurler de frustration, cette attente m'était insupportable, j'avais besoin de lui.

«Harry...»Je ne reconnus pas ma voix si roque, si tremblante...

Je le sentis sourire contre ma cuisse, puis remonter m'embrasser de nouveau. A cet instant, je me rends compte que si moi je suis presque nu, ce n'est pas son cas, loi de là, alors je détachais à la hâte sa fermeture éclaire, et dans les trois secondes qui suivirent, il était nu. Dans toute sa splendeur. Son sexe tendu m'attirait comme un aimant, il était mon chant des sirènes et comme je n'étais pas Ulysse, j'y succombais. Je le happais à pleine bouche entamant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, le caressant de ma langue goûtant avec allégrement la semence qui perlait en son bout, ses doigts étaient agrippés à mes cheveux son corps s'arquait sous les assauts de plaisir et son souffle erratique se mêlait à ses gémissements.

C'était si bon.

«Draco... ce... pas ... comme ça... s'il te plait...»

Je levais les yeux vers lui sans pour autant cesser le mouvement de ma langue, je sentais qu'il était au bord de la jouissance.

«Dra-co... pas comme ça... pas la.. humm première fois...»

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, je m'écartais à contrecoeur de son gland après un dernier baiser, ôtais mon boxer tandis qu'il relevait les jambes. Il me regarda et se mit un doigt dans le bouche, le lécha avant d'en mettre un second, puis recommença avec un troisième. Je le regardais, comme hypnotisé, baisser lentement la main et enfoncer un à un chacun de ses doigts humidifié en lui, un par un, de plus en plus profondément, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon sexe, qu'il massa d'un geste habile.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus excitant que cet homme splendide, nu sous moi, préparant nos corps à l'union à venir.

D'un petit mouvement de hanche, il me ramena à la réalité et je commençais à entrer en lui, doucement, craignant de lui faire mal.

Draco... hum

Il m'attira brutalement à lui, prenant férocement mes lèvres, tandis que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profondément. A cet instant, je perdis toute retenu. Je commençais à chercher sa prostate et lorsque je la trouvais, j'entamais un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus profond, la heurtant tant et si bien que bientôt son corps se tendit et que sa semence se répandit entre nos deux corps. Je le suivis dans un souffle.

Nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, silencieux, à reprendre notre souffle, ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Que faire maintenant ? Partir ? Rester dans ses bras comme j'en mourrais d'envie? En temps normal, la question ne se serait même pas pos2, je me serais levé et habillé, mais cet instant n'était pas normal. J'avais l'étrange impression d'être là à ma place. Alors j'y restais. La tête dans son cou à respirer son odeur si particulière, étrangement familière. Sa main se posa sur mon dos, ses lèvres sur mon front, puis sur mes yeux recommencèrent à m'embrasser tendrement, un petit mouvement de bassin, me fit lever la tête. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et trouvais ma réponse... je devais rester. La nuit, après tout ne faisait que commencer, et j'avais raison. L'aube pointait à la fenêtre lorsque nous nous étions endormis.

_Le petit matin qui suit le grand soir  
Le lendemain de la première nuit  
Quand le jour a remplacé le noir  
Les couples s'éloignent dans les lits_

Le lendemain, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Le rayon du soleil qui m'avait réveillé venait de la gauche et non pas de la droite, le matelas était légèrement plus dur et surtout, il y avait un corps nu et chaud contre le mien. Je m'étais endormi avec la personne avec qui j'avais couché.

Étrange.

Un odeur vint chatouiller mes narines, et là j'ai su.

Harry.

Je dormais dans un lit, avec Harry. Un lit dans lequel nous avions fait l'amour, une bonne partie de la nuit, et si j'avais dormis là c'est parce que j'avais été incapable de partir, parce que j'avais l'idée bizarre que j'étais là où je devais être.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce sentiment ? Parce que je vis au pays des rêves et que j'idéalise ce que nous avons partagé ? C'était pourtant si...bon. Nos retrouvailles inattendues et tout ce qui avait suivi.

Sa respiration à changer, elle me semble moins régulière. Est-il réveillé ?

Non ! Il ne faut pas parce que...

«Draco ?»

Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je fais semblant de dormir ? C'est peut-être mieux...

Dring, dring...

Je le sens s'écarter de moi et soudain, j'ai froid.

«Allo ?»

«Salut Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»

«QUOI ? Dis leur que j'arrive aussi vite que possible. Merci. A tout'.»

_Adam et Eve remettent leurs costumes  
" On s'appelle " comme le veut la coutume  
Des amants qui se quittent bons amis  
Mais je sais que la louve est dans la bergerie_

Il s'est tourné vers moi et j'ai su qu'il devait partir. C'était peut-être une bonne chose. Cela nous éviterait de parler.

«Draco, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion à 10 heures et il est 10H15.»

Étrangement, même si je m'en doutais, ça m'a fais mal. Ce n'était pas le réveil qu'une telle nuit méritait. Elle méritait mieux, mais je savais très bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

«Je suis moi aussi très en retard. J'aurais du arrivé au labo il y a presque deux heures.»

Après avoir retrouvé tous mes vêtements, (qui étaient pour la plupart éparpillé dans le salon), je me suis habillé à la hâte. Je me suis, une fois de plus, surpris à hésiter sur le comportement à suivre. Devais-je m'esquiver discrètement ou attendre qu'il sorte de la douche. La première serait certainement la moins gênante, mais cela rabaisser notre nuit à une simple histoire de baise, et là encore elle méritait mieux.

Avant que je n'approfondisse mes pensées, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, le torse encore humide, magnifique... non, on ne pouvait pas en rester là.

Je le regardais se précipiter dans la chambre et soudain j'eus un éclair de géni. Je n'avais pas utilisé la magie depuis bien longtemps, mais ça devrait quand même fonctionner. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrais avant de prononcer une formule.

En rouvrant les yeux, je vis deux tasses de café fumantes et deux croissants posés sur le table.

Je n'avais pas perdu la main.

Harry ressortit à cet instant de la chambre, habiller. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir qui soulignait son corps sans trop en dévoiler, un T-shirt et une veste noirs eux aussi. Il était aussi beau qu'en serviette, du moins à mes yeux.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire en voyant la tasse et la pâtisserie. Nous en avons saisis chacun un et avons bu notre café d'un trait (ce qui est un vrai gâchis selon moi) avant d'avaler notre croissant à la même vitesse (là aussi, c'était du gâchis !).

Il me raccompagna à ma voiture. Je m'installais au volant avant de me tourner vers lui. Et bien que nous soyons tout deux en retard, nous sommes restés à nous regarder un long moment, incapable de détourner le regard. Puis il s'était penché et m'avait embrassé rapidement (bien trop vite à mon goût) et était partit en courant vers sa voiture en me disant ' on s'appelle !'.

_Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

Voilà, je suis arrivé au travail avec 3 heures de retard.

Une première.

En même temps, quelle idée d'organiser une soirée de lancement en semaine ! Tout le monde sait comment ça se passe. Il y a deux catégories de personne : ceux qui s'ennuient à mort, font une brève apparition et qui le lendemain sont frais et dispo pour aller travailler, et les autres. Ceux qui boivent comme des trous ou en profitaient pour coucher avec X ou Y et se réveillent en se demandant ou ils sont, ce qu'ils ont fait la veille et qui dort à côté d'eux.

Je faisais parti de la deuxième catégorie, je m'étais demandé l'espace d'un instant qui était avec moi, mais je m'étais très vite souvenu que c'était Harry.

Harry Potter.

Si on me l'avait dis au collège, j'aurai ri. Moi, en manque de Potter ? La bonne blague !

Et pourtant, les faits étaient là. Harry me manquait déjà. J'avais envie de l'appeler même si on s'était séparé il n'y a même pas une heure, et même si il était probablement en plein milieu de sa réunion.

J'ai envie de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix.

Il ne faut pas que j'y pense, c'est trop tôt, il faut que j'attende.

Joan n'arrête pas de ma poser des questions sur ma soirée, mais pour une fois je ne veux rien lui dire. Cette soirée ne concerne qu'Harry et moi. Elle est mon souvenir, mon rêve et je ne veux pas la partager.

Sa curiosité ne fait que grandir et ça m'énerve. Oui, j'ai fait brûler mon déjeuner, oui, j'ai mis des chaussettes de couleur différentes, oui j'ai gardé ma chemise d'hier bien qu'elle soit froissé parce qu'elle a l'odeur d'Harry, ET ALORS ?

Je suis parti à 15H30.

Soit environ 4 heures avant mon heure habituel, mais je ne supportais plus les questions de Joan et en plus je ne fais qu'erreur sur erreur. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'arrive pas à détacher mes pensées d'un grand brun aux yeux vert.

Il me manque.

_Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

_Le combiné dans les mains j'hésite et je raccroche  
Pas pressé d'passer pour celui qui s'accroche  
Fébrile et collant ça donne pas vraiment envie  
Lointain et distant, j'sais pas pourquoi mais c'est sexy_

J'ai envie de l'appeler. Sa réunion doit être fini, mais il est encore tôt, on s'est séparé il y a moins de 6 heures.

Si je l'appelais maintenant, je me ferais l'impression d'être un chewing gum quand il est collé sur une chaussure, on a beau tiré dessus, il reste toujours collé... faut pas qu'j'l'appelle.

_Même si je ne pense qu'à elle, si je rêve de le revoir  
Vade retro téléphone, il ne doit pas le savoir  
Nos meilleurs techniciens se sont penchés sur la formule  
C'est trois jours au moins le résultat de leurs calculs _

Putain trois jours.

Il faut que j'attende encore trois jours.

Qui a crée cette stupide règle ?

C'est Blaise et moi en dernière année. Quelle idée débile, mais en même temps, si vraie. Si on appelle avant ça fait petite midinette accro... et ce n'est pas mon cas !

Oui j'ai envie de le voir.

Oui je meure d'envie de l'appeler.

Oui je suis allongé sur mon canapé et je serre la chemise contre moi mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire.

Il est quelle heure ?

17H10.

J'aurais peut-être dû rester au labo, ça m'aurait évité de trop penser à lui. Mes yeux se posent sur le téléphone à ma droite. Il me nargue et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il va la faire. Il aura tout le week-end pour ça. Je détourne le regard parce que...

_Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

_  
Hier sur mon épaule ta tête à l'abandon  
Des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur ton front  
Ça me faisait des crampes et des fourmis dans le bras  
J'aurais tout supporté pour te garder près d'moi_

Je me suis endormi et comme si mon esprit était obsédé, je n'ai rêvé que de lui, de son sourire qui me fait fondre, de son rire enchanteur, de la beauté de son visage quand il jouit. De combien j'étais bien dans ses bras, à son odeur unique. J'ai enfin mit un nom sur cette odeur qui m'enivrait tant.

C'était la sienne.

Depuis mes douze ans je suis obsédé par son odeur à lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle était partout et nulle part à la fois, c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas lui mettre un nom. Quand j'étais près de lui je ne pensais pas à faire attention aux odeurs. Je voulais le blesser et qu'il me blesse aussi, je voulais qu'un lien se créer entre nous, et comme il n'avait pas voulu de mon amitié je voulais inconsciemment que ce lien se fasse dans la douleur.

Je suis heureux qu'on ait dépassé tout ça. Pour moi il est devenu plus qu'un ami, mais qu'en est il pour lui ?

_Les amants le soir se déshabillent en s'embrassant  
Le matin c'est rare qu'ils se rhabillent mutuellement  
Comment savoir si j'ai le droit de t'appeler  
Si tu penses à moi, si je vais pas déranger ? _

C'est étrange, on ne s'était pas vu depuis environ 10 ans et une seule rencontre a bouleversé ma vie. Je meure d'envie de le revoir et de poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé.

Que fait-il là ? Est-ce qu'il penses à moi ? Peut- être que lui aussi attend en pensant à moi de pouvoir m'appeler... je tend la main vers le téléphone et commence à composé le numéro. Numéro que je connais déjà par coeur à force de le regarder, mais très vite, je repose le combiné.

Et si je le dérangeais ? Peut-être qu'il m'a déjà oublié ? Peut-être que ce soir il s'amuse avec ses amis, ceux avec qui il est si difficile de s'entendre... Peut-être qu'il travail l'esprit serein, en compagnie de Blaise, de Luna ou de Greg sur le contrat qu'Hermione et Pansy ont réussi à obtenir ce matin. Peut-être qu'il est chez lui en train de boire un verre avec un autre... peut-être que pour lui c'était une nuit habituelle, courante... peut-être que...

NON !

C'est impossible, il était si intimidé en m'invitant à venir chez lui, c'est...impossible !

_Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

_Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Attendre encore quelques jours  
Faut pas qu'j'l'appelle, pas qu'j'l'appelle  
Pas encore c'est trop court_

A force de penser à Harry et à ses amis je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. Je n'ai plus d'ami, des connaissances oui, des collègues aussi, mais pas de véritable ami.

Quand j'ai coupé les ponts avec Pansy, Blaise, Greg et Vincent, je n'ai pas cherché à faire de nouvel rencontre. Je ne pensais qu'à cette odeur, qu'à ce parfum unique, qu'à Harry. J'en ai oublié de vivre. Il faut que ça change.

_C'est bon c'est décidé, je t'appelle demain  
Pour t'inviter à une expo genre art contemporain  
N'importe quoi j'm'en fous mais un truc qui fait bien  
Et que je fais jamais mais ça t'en sais rien_

Ce week-end a été le moins productif de toute mon existence. Je n'ai absolument rien fait, à part penser à Harry. Le point positif c'est qu'il est fini. Demain, c'est lundi. Demain je l'appelle.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'on pourrait faire pendant ce rendez-vous.

Il y a des choses à éviter, comme la patinoire par exemple. C'est romantique mais je ne sais pas faire de patin alors je risque d'être ridicule... en fait, je pense qu'un sport quelque' il soit n'est pas une bonne idée, je risque de transpirer, de sentir mauvais, et je ne veux pas le faire fuir !

Aller à un match, quelque il soit n'est pas non plus une bonne idée : je n'ai pas envie qu'il passe sa soirée à regarder d'autres hommes. Je veux qu'il me regarde _moi_ !

Le cinéma, c'est sympa, on peut s'y embrasser, s'y caresser... le problème c'est que je ne le verrais pas et que j'ai besoin de voir son visage, ses grands yeux verts étincelants, ses lèvres et son corps qui m'appellent... non vraiment mauvaise idée.

Un bon dîner au restaurant serait l'option idéale... si on avait été seul. Alors j'ai décidé de nous faire un dîner.

Un dîner romantique pour deux ;

Je ne cuisine jamais, je mange toujours des plats cuisinés, mais je suis sur que je peux y arriver. Sinon, je commanderai à un traiteur et je ferais comme si je l'avais fait. Oui, ce sera parfait.

_Et si tu le veux, si tu le veux bien  
Peut-être qu'un de ces jours, un de ces quatre matins  
Tu m'avoueras un peu gênée que t'osais pas m'appeler  
Je me vois rigoler, " c'est ridicule quelle drôle d'idée ! "_

Ça y est c'est l'instant de vérité. Dans quelque seconde je vais l'appeler.

Ça fait trois jours, 2 heures et 12 minutes que nous nous sommes parlé pour la dernière fois. Soit une éternité.

Je compose qu'un geste décidé les dix chiffres de son numéro.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là...mon coeur bat la chamade

«Allo ?»

C'est lui ;

«Harry ? C'est Draco...»

Petit silence.

«Draco ?»

Le son d'une respiration qui reprend, difficilement, puis,

«Justement, j'étais sur le point de t'appeler»

Mon coeur se calme.

Apaisé, du moins pour l'instant.

Fin.


End file.
